Several publications and patent documents are cited throughout the specification in order to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Each of these citations is incorporated by reference herein as though set forth in full.
Several viral infections, including dengue fever, yellow fever, West Nile fever, chikungunya, Zika, and eastern equine encephalitis are transmitted by members of the Aedes genus such as Aedes aegypti and Aedes albopictus. These infections are typically accompanied by a fever, and, in some cases, encephalitis, which can lead to death. The best method to contain these diseases is surveillance and vector control. Most common techniques used for vector control involve insecticides (mainly adulticide), mosquito traps, insect repellents, and mosquito nets. However, it's very common that these interventions are overcome by vectors very quickly. Clearly, there is an urgent need for pesticide-free lethal ovitrap, which can be deployed as an inexpensive surveillance and vector control device.